


It's a two-for-one deal

by EreKanezawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreKanezawa/pseuds/EreKanezawa
Summary: Kuroo has always defined himself as a study stakhanovite nerd.He didn't imagine that one day not only he found a handsome and prideful boyfriend, but also that the boyfriend was a study stakhanovite nerd too. A literature nerd, but still a nerd.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Semi Eita
Kudos: 15





	It's a two-for-one deal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Third Impression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134351) by [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle). 



> I wrote this last year because I was fangirling and making headcanons after DeathBelle's story, and I was recently asked "why don't you post it on ao3?", so thanks to some precious friends, I decided to do it in the faint hope to spread some love for this super rare pair that I love so much.

Kuroo has always defined himself as a study stakhanovite nerd.  
He has always spent a lot of time at uni, in the library, in the tutor rooms, and enjoyed his lessons a lot. He also enjoyed his social life and hooking up with cute guys in the bar (in the past), but the truth is that he always had a pen with him so he could write formulas on napkins if he had to. Not to give his number to the cute guys - oh, well, it only happened once. So yes, he really was a study stakhanovite nerd.  
That's why he needed a single room in the dorm, because he needed his own space to concentrate on study. He didn't imagine that one day not only he found a handsome and prideful boyfriend, but also that the boyfriend was a study stakhanovite nerd too. A literature nerd, but still a nerd.  
Even if their major was very different, since their intense approach to study was the same, Kuroo did not mind Semi's company during his study sessions, even when Semi was in his same single cramped little room of his.

As the exam session was approaching, the library, usually very quiet with the usual residents, was flooded with anxious students that had rarely been there before. It was some kind of invasion of parasites, that smelt like fear and regrets, and was noisy like the cafeteria. A real nightmare.  
So when their second home was too crowded, and even the tutor room was too noisy for their taste, unless they needed to check some texts or meet a professor, the best choice for the two of them was Kuroo's room. Kuroo was usually at the table, while Semi sat on the bed. 

It was one of those afternoons.  
“I finished the chapter. Kiss.”  
Semi rolled his eyes behind his black glasses, but he gave a quick peck on Kuroo's lips nonetheless.  
“I can't believe it.”  
“You did kiss me, thou.”  
“...”  
Despite the pink dusted cheeks, Semi was again on his books in a minute. Another fifteen minutes passed by, and Kuroo surprised Semi with a kiss behind his neck.  
“Kuroo!”  
“Don't tell me you didn't like it...” he said, a subtle grin on his lips. The one that made Semi skip a heartbeat and got a darker shade of red on his face.  
“Why the hell are your chapters so short?”  
“Hey, it's not my fault if those authors of yours write so much, don't blame me on that, honey...”  
Semi grunted (and hid his face at the “honey”).  
“Uhm... I should finish this chapter before taking a break. There are not so many pages left.”  
Semi watched Kuroo. He would never have asked to please be patient, but his eyes did, behind the prideful stare.  
Kuroo understood and kept his sigh for himself, and nodded instead.  
“Ok, babe. I'm taking a shower, so you can concentrate without distractions, ok?”  
He kissed Semi on the top of his head, took some clean clothes from his closet and headed to the bathroom. Yeah, like Semi could concentrate after that. Inhale, exhale. Ok, he could do it.

When Kuroo got out of the bathroom, all fluffy and warm from the shower, Semi was getting his last review from his notes and did not even move to look at Kuroo.  
Kuroo laid on the bed, and without any warning, laid his head on Semi's thigh, like he belonged there. He also rubbed his nose on Semi's hip, and... purred. Semi stopped looking at his notes and turned a bit to check on him.  
“I thought I had a boyfriend, not a cat...”  
“Uhm... if you wish, it's a two-for-one deal.”  
Kuroo's arm was now around his waist. His eyes were closed, he looked like he was relaxing.  
“God, what do I have to do with you...” Semi snorted, but his free hand was already stroking Kuroo's hair. He really liked his hair, so fluffy and warm. Kuroo clearly liked the attention, so he got closer and hummed with his low, purring voice. Semi would have laughed at the soft display, but Kuroo was (gorgeous) really relaxing and had that happy smile on his face, so he just kept stroking his hair. He really looked like a cat. A gorgeous human cat.  
Semi finally abandoned his notes and started caressing Kuroo's shoulders and back (Kuroo really loved it), until it looked like Kuroo was asleep. His hand trailed softly on his cheek. A delicate touch.  
Kuroo moved and kissed Semi, who almost jumped for the surprise, on his hip.  
“I like you, Eita.”  
Kuroo opened his eyes and turned his gaze on Semi, who was red like a tomato.  
Kuroo smiled sweetly. (A very happy) Semi turned his face away and covered it with a hand. (A very happy) Kuroo started laughing, and then rubbed his face again on Semi's thigh.  
“Mmhh... cuddles.”  
“A... again??”


End file.
